gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:La mauvaise réputation/@comment-5372485-20130704235507
Finn Badass ? J'ai juste un truc à dire (que je dis très très peu souvent car je m'auto-désespère mais là, c'est trop tentant) : LOL. Finn Badass. Haha, très drôle. L'idée de la Gliste est plutôt marrante. Même si c'est vrai que c'est assez discriminatoire pour les "loosers", j'étais explosée de rire devant cette liste. Surtout avec le "-5" de Rachel ! XDD. Sue qui se fait une vidéo amateur sur « Physical », euh ouais. Chacun ses délires hein. Et n'empêche, Kurt est vraiment une petite fouine quoi xD. Ice Ice Baby ♫. Rires au ralenti. La déchéance d'une puissante. N'empêche, les visages et les expressions faciales des gens au ralenti, c'est vraiment sale. Limite, tu pourrais dire : "Hé toi, souris pas trop, t'as un bout de salade coincé entre les dents". Bon, j'exagère mais franchement, les gros plans au ralenti, ça fait mal ><. Rachel Berry va devenir musicalement débauchée --> Outch, quelle révolution ! Billie, il faut absolument qu'elle vienne manifester avec nous dans la rue elle ! X'D. Groupe exclu de la Glist : Kurt, Mercdes, Tina et Artie. Donc là, on comprend à peu près pourquoi. Et là, il y a Britt' à moitié "shoutée" et tu demandes : Hein quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? O_o". Et puis personnellement, mon orgueil UT aurait préféré que les trois membres de la UT soient les trois premières de la Gliste mais non, Quinn a préféré mettre son copain à la place de Britt' T_T. Sue et sa sœur : j'aime toujours le lien qu'il y a entre elles. Tu vois vraiment l'esprit fraternel entre elles et on voit un autre aspect de Sue qui me plaît vraiment. C'est un peu le même que celui de *Santana d'ailleurs. Peut-être pour ça que dans "Diva", Sue lui avoue qu'elle est sa préféré même si plus tôt, elle avait à Quinn que c'était comme une mini-Sue Sylvester. Glee et sa logique --'. J'aime bien comment Sue s'improvise coach d'Emma ! Et Emma, très docile nous fait une des ces rébellions ! Mais alors en beauté celle-là quoi. On a même le droit à un "mot vulgaire" de la part d'Emma Pillsbury. C'était juste wooow. Choquant en fait. Brenda Castle --> J’aime pas du tout cette fille. Kurt dit « Pump Up The Jam » juste avant YCTT. Pendant qu'on est dans le kitsch tiens ! X'D. U Can't Touch This ^^. Pour l'enquête de la Gliste, on a le droit à Inspecteur Schue quoi. Il va aller rejoindre l'équipe de Starsky et Hustch, euh.. de Blaine et Sam ><. (Scène qu'on n'a d'ailleurs pas pu avoir *enfonce le couteau dans la plaie*). Non mais franchement, on va pouvoir se composer une vraie équipe de CIA quoi. Je vois déjà qui pourrait faire quoi en incorporant d'autres personnages de la série dans cette équipe *w*. Focus Freezy X'D). Schue “slut” et les réactions des gens dans le couloir. Ça me rappelle "Kyle XY" où un des gars nommé Charlie joué par notre fameux Cory Monteith (qui joue bien sûr Finnabruti dans Glee) se fait insulter de "slut" ou tout autre mot voulant exprimer ce... trait de personnalité. Donc là, au travers de Will, je m'imaginais très bien Finnocence se faire insulter de ça bizarrement X'D. Les deux séries se sont un peu assemblées dans mon esprit ! XD. Run Joey Run ♫. « Your reputation is more important than your relationships ? ». Finn à Rachel. Mais oui, Finnocence, ça te va tellement bien de faire des leçons de morale sur ce sujet… *roule des yeux*. Ça faisait tellement hypocrite sur le coup... Les scènes entre Jean et Sue sont toujours autant touchantes :3. Ce pairing m'émeut à chacune de ses scènes d'ailleurs. Alors ensuite, on a la relation Will-Emma. Voilà, là, ça devient ch*ant. Pour moi -et pour l'instant-, c'est fini le Wemma passionné et qui agissait au coeur. Là, ça devient un peu trop "prise de tête" et un peu trop ch*ant à regarder. Peut-être que leur relation devient trop travaillait. Enfin, je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé que leur relation manquait de légèreté sur le coup... Détail inutile : Emma a des dessins de la Tour Eiffel sur son pull. Instant patriotique : France powaaa. Will-Quinn. AAAH, qu'est-ce que j'adore leur relation à eux deux. Franchement, Will représente le père attentionné et compréhensif que Quinn n'a pas pu avoir. Le fait qu'il va même jusqu'à mentir pour protéger un de ses Glee Kid's, et encore plus Quinn (:3), ça m'a émue. Le fait qu'il essaye de la remettre sur le "droit chemin" en lui disant "tu es Quinn Fabray", c'était touchant. Quinn Fabray qui restera malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu subir la "reine" de McKinley ><. Rupture Jesse-Rachel. C'est là où tu te rends comte que peu importe à quel point ils peuvent être mignons ensemble, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils peuvent devenir un couple sur le long temre. Il faut à Rachel quelqu'un qui puisse la canaliser, la comprendre et la soutenir tout en ne se laissant pas marcher dessus. C'est d'ailleurs -à mon avis- ce pourquoi le Finchel a eu du mal à être apprécié sur le long terme (surtout en saison 3 en fait). Et c'est d'ailleurs -encore à mon avis- une des raisons pour laquelle le Faberry devrait être :3. Total Eclipse Of The Heart ♫.